Gute Geschäfte?
by Dairyu
Summary: Es ist die Zeit der Rebellion. Doch einen Schmuggler interessiert das wenig, wenn die Geschäfte gut laufen. Dieser Ansicht ist auch Han Solo ...


Zur Beachtung: Diese Geschichte wurde nur zu meinem eigenen und zum Spaß für andere SW-Fans geschrieben. Ich verfolge damit keine finanziellen Absichten; weder jetzt noch in Zukunft. Sie soll in keiner Weise die Rechte von Lucasfilm, LucasArts und anderen Rechteinhabern berühren!

Anmerkung für die Leser: Ich schreibe meine Storys, wie ich gerade Lust habe. Dass sie dadurch nicht immer ins offizielle SW-Universum passen und untereinander nicht unbedingt in Beziehung stehen, betrachte ich als kreative Freiheit. Man möge mir verzeihen.

Konstruktive Kritik wird gerne entgegengenommen - aber treibt es nicht zu bunt, Leute ;-)

Viel Spaß!

Gute Geschäfte?

Gesprächsfetzen, Musik und die verschiedenartigsten Gerüche schlugen dem großen Nichtmenschen entgegen, als er die schummrige Kneipe in einem der bedeutenderen Raumhäfen der aufstrebenden Hauptstadt des Planeten Raál betrat.  
Er zögerte kurz, um seinen Augen Zeit zu geben, sich an das Halbdunkel des Raumes zu gewöhnen, das nach der blendenden Helligkeit draußen einen extremen Kontrast darstellte.  
Der Nichtmensch ließ die Augen schweifen. Er konnte problemlos die bunte Szenerie überblicken – die sich eigentlich in jeder Raumhafenkneipe, auf jedem halbwegs "zivilisierten" Planeten ähnelte –, denn er war ein Wookiee. Somit passte er einerseits perfekt in die zusammengewürfelte Schar der Kneipenbesucher, andererseits jedoch stach er aus ihr hervor; was nicht zuletzt an seiner beeindruckenden Erscheinung lag.

Chewbacca entdeckte schließlich in einer der unzähligen – und noch dunkleren – Nischen sein Ziel.  
Dort saß Han Solo und war mit sich und der Galaxis zufrieden wie schon lange nicht mehr.  
Er nippte an einem sündhaft teuren Drink, lehnte sich mit dem Glas in der Hand behaglich in den weichen Polstern der Eckbank zurück und schloss die Augen.  
Han grinste entspannt, als er sich seine Zukunft ausmalte. Er war ein gemachter Mann! Und er wusste genau, wie er diesen Umstand gehörig ausnutzen würde. Nichts konnte ihn mehr aus der Ruhe bringen ...  
Ein leises, aber nichtsdestotrotz unüberhörbares Knurren riss Han aus seinen Tagträumen.  
"Warum ich so dämlich grinse? Also wirklich, Chewie! Du kannst einem rechtschaffenen Mann aber auch gehörig den Spaß am Träumen verderben!"

Chewbacca, der seine massige Gestalt auf einem eigentlich viel zu kleinen Stuhl unterzubringen versuchte – was er schließlich auch mit einer ungeahnten Eleganz schaffte –, bleckte die Zähne zu einem furchteinflössenden Grinsen und stieß dann eine Reihe unverständlicher Laute aus.  
"Ist ja schon gut", wiegelte Han ab. "Ich weiß, dass du als mein Partner und Lebensretter ein Anrecht darauf hast, zu wissen, was los ist. Also, hör zu ..."  
Han senkte die Stimme und beugte sich in Chewbaccas Richtung vor. Als der Wookiee keine Anstalten machte, sich ebenfalls vorzubeugen, erntete er einen vernichtenden Blick.  
"Würdest du dein erhabenes Haupt freundlicherweise neigen, damit ich dir etwas ins Ohr flüstern kann? Es muss sich ja nicht unbedingt herumsprechen, was wir vorhaben!"  
_Vorhaben?_ Chewbacca konnte sich an keinen anstehenden Auftrag erinnern und ihm schwante nichts Gutes bei der geheimnisvollen Unternehmung, die Han sich mal wieder ausgedacht hatte. Aber Chewie war ein Wookiee; also zuckte er gelassen die mächtigen Achseln und tat Han den Gefallen.  
"Ich werde morgen ein äußerst lukratives Geschäft abschließen, Chewie! Ein einheimischer Händler möchte eine Ladung hochveredelten Stahl nach Lurah geschmuggelt haben und bezahlt ein halbes Vermögen dafür ..."

Chewbacca grollte fragend.  
"Die Imperialen? Also wirklich, Chewie! Seit wann machen dich ein paar Sternzerstörer nervös? Mit dem Falken hängen wir alle ab!" Han lachte, als er den unbehaglichen Blick seines Kumpels sah und tat Chewbaccas weitere Einwände mit einer lässigen Geste ab.  
"Ich weiß, dass das Imperium im Lurah-Sektor in erhöhter Alarmbereitschaft ist. Aber wir haben mit der Rebellion nichts zu schaffen. Es kann uns nur recht sein, wenn die Imperialen sich mit diesen Verrückten beschäftigen, dann achten sie weniger auf uns. Und überhaupt ... Was soll schon passieren, wenn sie uns erwischen? Aber das wird ohnehin nicht geschehen, Chewie! Die Imps werden überhaupt nicht merken, dass wir vor ihrer Nase herumfliegen, um zu schmuggeln, wenn wir uns klug anstellen. Wir wären Idioten, wenn wir uns diesen Auftrag durch die Lappen gehen ließen!"  
Chewbacca brummte leise.  
"Tja, die Konkurrenz traut sich nicht, diesen Auftrag anzunehmen, weil sie aus genau solchen Angsthasen besteht, wie du einer bist!" antwortete Han schnippisch.  
Chewbacca warf Han einen sehr erbosten Blick zu, machte aber keine Einwände mehr. Er kannte seinen Partner. Hatte Han sich einmal etwas in den Kopf gesetzt, dann brachte ihn so ziemlich nichts mehr davon ab; schon gar nicht, wenn die Angelegenheit ein Abenteuer zu werden versprach. _Ach ja, und die nötigen Kredits natürlich_, dachte Chewbacca ironisch.  
"Morgen Vormittag bekommen wir die Ware, holen uns einen großzügigen Vorschuss von unserem Auftraggeber und düsen ab. Alles absolut narrensicher, Chewie!"  
Han leerte sein Glas und erhob sich. Er schlug Chewbacca aufmunternd auf die Schulter, als der Wookiee aufstand.  
"Wirst schon sehen ..."

Drew Dzajens Büro war eine Augenweide für jeden Besucher, der ein Faible für Pompöses hatte.  
Han sah sich mit einem unbeschreiblichen Gesichtsausdruck in diesem saalartige Raum um. Alles wirkte eine Nummer zu groß. Der quadratische Raum hätte sich ausgezeichnet für eine größere Gesellschaft geeignet. Han kam sich etwas verloren vor, als er sich auf den Weg zu dem überdimensionierten Schreibtisch machte, vor dem mehrere geräumige Ledersessel standen. Die ausladenden Teppiche verschluckten jeden seiner Schritte und die abstrakten Gemälde an jeder Wand des Raumes schienen verborgene Augen zu haben, die den Besuchern überall hin folgen konnten.  
Han schlängelte sich vorsichtig an undefinierbaren Skulpturen vorbei, die sehr hässlich, aber sicherlich auch sehr teuer waren; besonders dann, wenn man sie aus Versehen umstieß.  
"Also ehrlich, Chewie. Was hat der Mann für einen Geschmack! Diese Einrichtung würde ich eher dem Imperator zutrauen, aber doch nicht einem Händler ...", murrte er leise.

Chewbacca musste eine Frage loswerden.  
"Ja, ich bin mir hundertprozentig sicher, dass Dzajen kein Hutt ist! Du machst mich manchmal ganz verrückt mit deiner Schwarzseherei." Han murmelte irgendetwas wenig Schmeichelhaftes über Wookiees, aber Chewbacca kümmerte sich nicht weiter um das Gebrabbel seines Freundes. Ob groß oder klein, Hutt oder nicht: dieser Raum, dieses Gebäude, dieser Dzajen, die ganze Sache beunruhigte ihn einfach. Er war nur nicht in der Lage, zu sagen weshalb. Es war einfach ein instinktives Gefühl. Chewbacca nahm sich vor, alles wachsam im Auge zu behalten.  
Han riss sich vom Anblick des enormen Schreibtisches los und ließ sich wie beabsichtigt in einen der Ledersessel davor fallen. Er hasste es, warten zu müssen, obwohl das häufiger vorkam, als ihm lieb war. Aber eine Standardstunde erst im Vorzimmer und dann hier ... Das grenzte schon an Unverschämtheit.  
Chewbacca brummte.  
"Tja Chewie, kommt mir auch so vor, als seien die hier auf einmal nicht mehr sehr erpicht darauf, den Auftrag schnell abzuwickeln", bestätigte Han. "Wenn wir hier noch länger ..."

"Nun, Captain Solo, "unterbrach ihn eine sanfte, melodiöse Stimme", es kostet mich ja auch eine Stange Kredits, Sie zu engagieren. Da ist es mir wohl erlaubt, Sie einige Zeit warten zulassen!"  
Lautlos hatte sich eine Tür in einem Wandpaneel geöffnet und während Han und Chewbacca sich erstaunt der Richtung zuwandten, aus der die Stimme kam, trat eine atemberaubende Frau in den Raum. Sie war sehr groß und schlank und das tiefrote Kleid, das sie trug betonte ihre dunkle Haut sehr vorteilhaft. Sie lächelte Han und Chewbacca an, als sie sich hinter dem Schreibtisch niederließ – der Schreibtisch passte ebenso zu der Frau wie das Kleid, wie Han leicht beunruhigt feststellte – und nahm damit ihrer etwas schroffen Begrüßung die Schärfe.

Han war angenehm überrascht und zugleich etwas irritiert. Er hatte sich Drew Dzajen als feisten, leicht dekadent gewordenen Geschäftsmann vorgestellt, der etwas Illegales tat und vor Angst, dass das Imperium ihn dabei erwischte, fast tot umfiel. So hatte Han sich insgeheim die enorme Summe erklärt, die für die Anwicklung des Schmuggels gezahlt werden sollte. Aber jetzt ... Han hatte gehofft, noch etwas mehr aus dem Auftrag herausschlagen zu können, aber die Frau ihm gegenüber machte den Eindruck, mit allen Wassern gewaschen zu sein. Han mochte starke Frauen und unter anderen Umständen hätte er versucht mit ihr anzubandeln ... Aber das Geschäft ging vor. Er gewann bei diesem Unternehmen ohnehin genug.  
"Nun, kommen wir zum Geschäft, Captain Solo", unterbrach Dzajen Hans Überlegungen. "Sie fragen sich vielleicht, weshalb dieses Unternehmen seine Ware auf etwas ungewöhnliche Weise nach Lurah befördern will. Wie Ihnen vielleicht bekannt ist, kauft das Imperium seit einige Zeit Stahl in Massen, allerdings ist die Bezahlung ... hm ... etwas unangemessen. Ich habe einen Kunden auf Lurah, der bedeutend besser zahlt. Leider treiben sich die Imperialen seit kurzer Zeit verstärkt in diesem Sektor herum." Dzajen verstummte kurz und warf Han einen undeutbaren Blick zu. "Die Rebellion nimmt langsam aber sicher geschäftsschädigende Ausmaße an, fürchte ich", seufzte sie. Ihre Stimme klang bedauernd und sie betrachtete Han weiter intensiv, als warte sie auf eine Reaktion.

Han lachte vergnügt. "Was geht mich diese Rebellion an. Das sind doch alles Verrückte, die ihr Leben für etwas aufs Spiel setzen, das sie doch nie erreichen können. Ich bin an Geschäften interessiert und nicht an _Politik_. Ich glaube, das sagt genug!"  
Drew Dzajen nickte bedächtig. Seine Antwort schien sie zufrieden zu stellen; ja sie wirkte irgendwie erleichtert. Sie warf Chewbacca einen fragenden Blick zu.  
"Mein Partner ist selbstverständlich der selben Ansicht", versicherte Han ihr schnell.  
Chewie und er hatten sich eigentlich nie ausführlicher über die Rebellion unterhalten und Han wusste daher nicht, wie der Wookiee darüber dachte. Wenn er anderer Meinung war, dann zeigte Chewbacca das allerdings nicht und dafür war Han ihm sehr dankbar, denn es schien immerhin einiges an ihrer Haltung zur Rebellion zu hängen, damit sie den Auftrag bekamen.  
"Ein offizieller Stahltransport ist also nicht möglich, wenn ich die Ware nicht an das Imperium verlieren will", fuhr Dzajen fort. Daher ..."  
"... kamen wir Ihnen gerade recht", unterbrach Han und setzte sein "Hey, ich bin der Beste-Grinsen" auf.  
"Exakt, Captain Solo", bemerkte Dzajen lächelnd. "Ihr Ruf ist Ihnen vorausgeeilt. So weit mir bekannt ist, haben Sie bis jetzt jeden Auftrag zufriedenstellend ausgeführt und genau das ist mir wichtig. Kommen wir also zu den Formalitäten ..."

Als Han und Chewbacca das Geschäftsgebäude verließen, hatte der Schmuggler einen kräftigen Vorschuss in Form einer absolut sicheren Anweisung für die Imperiale Bank auf Coruscant in der Tasche. Er pfiff vergnügt vor sich hin, während Chewbacca sich weiter mit seinen dunklen Ahnungen beschäftigte.

Han überwachte das Verladen der letzten Frachtkisten in die geheimen Laderäume des Falken. Er hatte ein besonders scharfes Auge auf den großen Verladeroboter, der am Rand der Bodenöffnung stand und eine Metallkiste in den Raum herabließ. Der Roboter hatte knapp durch das Einstiegsschott des Falken gepasst und durch seine Raupenketten Kratzer auf dem Boden und an den Stahlwänden hinterlassen.  
Han war dementsprechend übelgelaunt. Nicht nur das sein Raumschiff Beschädigungen aufwies, nein, es waren zu allem Überfluss verräterische Beschädigungen! Jeder halbwegs intelligente imperiale Ladungskontrolleur würde bei den Spuren misstrauisch werden. Han würde sich auf dem Flug um dieses Problem kümmern müssen.  
"Sieh zu, dass du die Kisten wenigstens vernünftig sicherst, Blecheimer!" meckerte Han. "Ich kann keine herumfliegende Ladung gebrauchen. Das macht _Kratzer_!" Han legte eine besondere Betonung auf das letzte Wort und hoffte insgeheim, das irgendwer der Maschine ein Schuldgefühl einprogrammiert hatte.  
Der mattschwarze Roboter drehte den unförmigen Kopf, sah Han durch seinen optischen Sensor kurz und irgendwie stupide an – den Eindruck hatte Han jedenfalls – und stapelte dann die Kiste akkurat auf eine andere.  
"Und pass auf, dass du keine fallen lässt. Das kann ich nämlich überhaupt nicht leiden", stichelte Han weiter. Seine Laune begann sich zu bessern, jetzt, da er sich an der Maschine abreagieren konnte. Er hatte Roboter und Droiden noch nie gemocht und daran würde sich wohl auch nie etwas ändern.

Han verließ den Laderaum und ging die Einstiegsrampe des Falken hinunter. Er sah keine weiteren Kisten mehr. Dafür fiel sein Blick auf einen Twi'lek mit einem Datenblock. Er ging zu dem Mann.  
Der Twi'lek schaute auf, lächelte und entblößte dabei messerscharfe Zähne, die das Lächeln zu einer Karikatur werden ließen. Han störte sich jedoch nicht daran. Wer fast ständig einen Wookiee um sich hatte, war durch ein paar Twi'lek-Zähne nicht zu beeindrucken.  
"Die Ladung ist komplett verstaut, Captain Solo", sagte der Mann. "Wir haben hier alle Formalitäten für Sie erledigt. Auf Lurah sind Sie allerdings auf sich gestellt, denn es ist zu riskant, von hier aus eine Holonachricht an unseren Handelspartner zu schicken, weil das Imperium dort überall Horchposten hat. Hier", der Twi'lek nestelte eine kleine, rechteckige Datenkarte aus den Falten seiner weiten Kleidung und reichte sie Han entgegen, "das liefert Ihnen die nötigen Informationen, um die Ladung auf Lurah an die richtige Person zu bringen. Aktivieren Sie die Karte bitte erst, wenn es absolut sicher ist, dass Sie den Planeten ohne eine etwaige imperiale Kontrolle erreichen können! Die Karte ist auf Ihren Fingerabdruck eingestellt. "  
Han zog fragend eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. "Ich sehe ja ein, dass Sie Ihren Handelspartner schützen möchten", sagte er betont langsam, "aber warum die letzte Instruktion? Ich kann doch schon hier die notwendigen Informationen erhalten!"  
"Können schon, Captain Solo", antwortete der Twi'lek liebenswürdig. "Aber Sie dürfen nicht. Schließlich sind _Sie_ ebenfalls ein Unsicherheitsfaktor. Wenn Sie zu viel wissen und – nehmen wir den unwahrscheinlichen Fall an – die Imperialen erwischen Sie, dann sind die Informationen da oben", er tippte sich mit einem langen, krallenbewehrten Finger an den Kopf mit den wurmartigen Fortsätzen, "so _sicher_ wie ein Sprung von Coruscants höchstem Gebäude! Sie verstehen?"

"Ähm ..., ja." Han grinste schief und leicht beleidigt und nahm die Datenkarte in Empfang. Innerlich schüttelte er den Kopf über die Geheimnistuerei. Sie erschien ihm irgendwie lächerlich. Es ging hier ja nicht um den privaten Schatz des Imperators, sondern nur um eine Ladung Stahl. Aber na ja, die Bezahlung war mehr als gut, also würde er über gewisse Merkwürdigkeiten hinwegsehen.  
Der Twi'lek hatte noch immer das starre Lächeln auf den Lippen, als er sagte: "Ich wünsche Ihnen einen angenehmen und erfolgreichen Flug, Captain Solo!" Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und ließ einen etwas verärgerten Han Solo zurück, dem plötzlich etwas Wichtiges einfiel.  
"Hey, was ist mit Ihrem Verladeroboter?"  
Der Twi'lek machte sich nicht die Mühe stehen zu bleiben, sondern rief im Gehen über die Schulter zurück: "Keine Sorge, Captain Solo! Er hat soeben den Befehl bekommen, Ihr Raumschiff zu verlassen."  
"Dann ist ja gut", brummte Han und marschierte gereizt die Rampe in den Falken hinein; immer noch vor sich hinmurmelnd. Deshalb übersah, besser gesagt überhörte er auch etwas Entscheidendes. Nämlich den schwarzen Verladeroboter, der soeben im Begriff war die Ausstiegsrampe des Falken hinunterzurollen.

Als die Maschine Han sah, verminderte sie ihre Geschwindigkeit nicht und rollte auch nicht etwa wieder zurück, damit Han sie passieren konnte. Sie hielt vielmehr unmittelbar auf den Menschen zu.  
Der Corellianer rettete sich mit einem beherzten seitlichen Satz von der Rampe vor den Raupenketten. Er landete recht unsanft auf seiner linken Schulter, rollte sich ab und wirbelte eine Menge feinen Staub auf, der auf dem stumpfen Stahlboden der Dockbucht lag. Han hustete, kam auf die Füße und hatte das dringende Bedürfnis, den Blaster zu ziehen und einen Haufen Schrott zu produzieren. Aber er beherrschte sich.  
"Anscheinend hat Dir doch jemand ein Fünkchen Intelligenz verpasst, _Blecheimer_! Dein Glück. Sonst hättest Du Bekanntschaft mit meinem Blaster gemacht!" schrie Han der seelenruhig davon rollenden Maschine nach.  
Solo klopfte sich seine Kleidung ab und hatte seine üble Laune wieder. _Das nächste Mal bist du fällig, du hinterhältiger Haufen Blech_, schwor er sich. Er hatte ja schon immer gewusst, warum er Droiden und "Artverwandte" nicht leiden konnte!  
Er betrat den Falken und machte sich auf den Weg ins Cockpit, in dem Chewie mit den Systemschecks beschäftigt war.  
"Sieh zu, dass wir hier schnell wegkommen, Chewie! Die gehen mir hier langsam aber sicher auf die Nerven mit ihrer Geheimnistuerei, ihren "intelligenten" Verladerobotern ...!"  
Chewbacca brummte bekräftigend. Er konnte sich zwar nicht über die Dinge beklagen, die Han zu schaffen machten, aber er war froh, wenn sie diesen Auftrag möglichst zügig hinter sich brachten. Erst dann würde er sich wieder entspannen können. Sein Instinkt schrie ihm förmlich zu, dass an der ganzen Sache etwas faul war. Leider sah Han nur das Geld ...

Der Falke sprang aus dem Hyperraum und Han warf einen Blick auf die Instrumente, als Chewbacca ein markerschütterndes Brüllen ausstieß.  
"Verdammt, Chewie!" schrie Han zurück, während er den Falken abbremste. "Du hast mich fast zu Tode erschreckt, und mein Trommelfell würde ich auch gerne noch etwas länger heil behalten!"  
Chewbacca knurrte und fauchte gereizt, und deutete mit einer großen Pranke wild zum Sichtfenster des Cockpits.  
Han warf einen Blick nach draußen und fluchte leise. "Ja, ja, Chewie! Ich hab sie jetzt auch gesehen! Beruhige dich."  
Vor dem Falken schwebten drei Sternzerstörer. Die majestätischen Schiffe bewegten sich nicht, waren aber so angeordnet, dass sie ein großes Gebiet unter Beschuss nehmen konnten.  
Han seufzte innerlich. Eine klassische Abfangstellung, erinnerte er sich. So was lernte man auf Carrida im ersten Semester der Offizierslaufbahn. Einfach, aber wirkungsvoll, wenn man die Beute erst einmal auf einen bestimmten Weg gezwungen hatte.  
Hans Augen weiteten sich einen Moment bestürzt. Wieso waren die Imperialen ausgerechnet an ihrer Flugroute so zahlreich stationiert?  
Während er noch grübelte, näherte sich ein Frachter, der von Lurah aus gestartet war, den drei mächtigen Schiffen, verlangsamte seinen Flug etwas und setzte dann seinen Weg zwischen den Sternzerstörern ungehindert fort. Kurze Zeit später folgte ein weiterer Frachter, dann ein Passagierschiff; alle blieben unbehelligt.

Han lachte erleichtert. "Du meine Güte, Chewie! Das hier muss eine Hauptflugroute nach Lurah sein! Die Imperialen machen es sich eben einfach, indem sie eine Hauptflugschneise überwachen. Wir sind sicher! Der Falke ist als offizieller Frachter deklariert, ich habe eine Transportgenehmigung, und die ID-Codes, die Dzajen mir gegeben hat, müssten in Ordnung sein. Es hat also überhaupt nichts zu sagen, dass ausgerechnet hier _drei_ Sternzerstörer stationiert sind! Wir sind schon so auf Heimlichkeit spezialisiert, dass wir uns auf legalen Wegen gar nicht mehr richtig bewegen können, Chewie. Wir haben nichts zu befürchten!"  
Chewbacca brummte spöttisch.  
"Spotte du nur, Kumpel. Schließlich profitierst du von diesem Job genauso wie ich!" Han zuckte wegwerfend mit den Schultern. "Und wegen ein paar Tonnen Stahl wird das Imperium uns schon nicht die Ohren lang ziehen. _Falls_ sie uns doch auf die Schliche kommen. Flieg einfach weiter... Mich interessiert nicht, dass du ein schlechtes Gefühl bei der Sache hast! Du denkst einfach zu negativ, Chewie!"  
Chewbacca warf Han einen erbosten Blick zu, tat aber doch, was sein Kumpel wollte. Der Wookiee fühlte sich mit Han einfach zu eng verbunden, als dass er sich über den Sturkopf und die zeitweise mangelnde Weitsicht seines Freundes lange ärgern würde. Chewbacca würde für Han so ziemlich alles tun, nur um seine Lebensschuld zu bezahlen ... und weil der Corellianer der beste menschliche Freund war, den er je besessen hatte.

Der Falke näherte sich langsam den drei Sternzerstörern. Han war angespannt. Seine Zuversichtlichkeit nahm mit jedem Meter ab, den sie den imperialen Schiffen näher kamen. Er ärgerte sich über seine Nervosität. Sonst blieb er in solchen Situationen immer beherrscht, und sein Verstand arbeitete auf Hochtouren, um jeder erdenklichen Entwicklung gewachsen zu sein. Diesmal ließ ihn seine Coolness offensichtlich im Stich.  
Zum Glück ging es Chewbacca nicht besser, wie Han ein Blick aus den Augenwinkeln verriet. Obwohl ein Wookiee auf Grund seiner Anatomie nicht allzu gut zu durchschauen war, wusste Han durch lange Erfahrung, was Chewbaccas Mienenspiel zu bedeuten hatte.  
Chewbacca bemerkte den Blick seines Partners und erwiderte ihn gleichmütig.

Der Falke setzte seinen Weg durch die Gasse zwischen den Sternzerstörern fort. Anscheinend wollten die Imperialen nur Eindruck schinden – was ihnen auch vortrefflich gelang, wie Han widerwillig anerkannte – sich ansonsten um den winzigen Frachter zwischen ihnen aber nicht kümmern.  
Han wollte Chewie und sich im Stillen schon gratulieren, als die Kommunikationskonsole einen eingehenden Ruf signalisierte.  
Han griff zögernd nach dem Schalter, der den Kommunikator aktivierte.  
Eine harte, befehlsgewohnte Stimme sagte: "Unbekannter corellianischer Frachter, identifizieren sie sich!"  
"Natürlich, Sir. Eine Augenblick", antwortete Han und hoffte, dass seine Stimme nicht verdächtig klang. Er nahm die Karte mit den ID-Codes, die er von Dzajen erhalten hatte, schob sie in den Leseschlitz der Kommunikationseinheit und startete die Datenübertragung auf der dafür vorgesehenen offiziellen Frequenz.

"Unbekannter Frachter! Wir haben Ihre ID's erhalten. Warten Sie!"  
Han und Chewbacca warfen sich einen Blick zu. Die Stimme des Offiziers hallte in ihren Köpfen nach. Wieso mussten sie warten? Es dauerte keine Sekunde, um die Codes zu überprüfen ... Da stimmte doch etwas nicht! Chewie knurrte leise, während Han versuchte, seinen ersten Schreck zu überwinden.  
Das Komm quäkte wieder.  
"Folgen Sie dem Leitstrahl in die Dockbucht der Eroberer, Millennium Falke! Leisten Sie keinen Widerstand! Andernfalls sehen wir uns gezwungen, Gewalt anzuwenden, _Captain Solo_."  
Han schluckte. Er hatte mit Dzajen abgemacht, dem Falken eine ordinäre Nummer zu verpassen. Wieso wussten die Imps von seiner wahren Identität?  
Chewbaccas klägliches Grollen veranlasste Han zum Handeln. Etwas war ganz entschieden schief gelaufen!  
"Ähm, Sie werden doch sicher verstehen, das wir Ihrer Aufforderung nicht nachkommen können, Captain", sagte Han liebenswürdig. "Vielleicht ein anderes Mal."

Solo unterbrach die Verbindung und schaute seinen Partner an. "Jetzt geht es ums Ganze, Chewie! Wir müssen hier weg, Auftrag hin oder her. Aber da die uns kennen, sollten wir unsere Haut retten!" Während er noch sprach, wendete er den Falken und flog mit hoher Geschwindigkeit den Kurs zurück, den sie gekommen waren.  
Chewbacca nickte eifrig. Er hatte nicht die geringste Lust, nähere Bekanntschaft mit dem Imperium zu machen.  
"Uh, unsere _Freunde_ entwickeln Ehrgeiz!" rief Han. Chewbacca warf einen Blick auf die Hecksensoren. Tatsächlich! Die drei Sternzerstörer begannen schwerfällig zu wenden und die Verfolgung aufzunehmen. Chewbacca gab ein kurzes Knurren von sich, das ein Lachen war.  
"Ja, Chewie. Vor denen brauchen wir im Moment keine Angst zu haben. Wenn die keine Ties ausschleusen ..."  
Aber Han hatte sich zu früh gefreut. Die Imperialen wussten sehr wohl, dass die Sternzerstörer im Moment im Nachteil waren, deshalb wurde ein Dutzend Ties losgeschickt, um das flüchtige Raumschiff zu stoppen. Als die Tie-Jäger in Schussweite waren, eröffneten sie das Feuer.  
Der Falke wurde gehörig durchgeschüttelt, als Han rasante Ausweichmanöver flog. Plötzlich ertönte ein dumpfer Knall.  
Chewbacca brüllte.

"Nein, Chewie. Das kann kein Treffer gewesen sein! Es war im Schiff. ... Der Laderaum! Übernimm du, Chewie. Ich werde mir die Bescherung mal ansehen!"  
Han hastete in den Gang und öffnete die Bodenplatte, die den geheimen Laderaum verbarg, einen Spalt und spähte in den spärlich beleuchteten Raum.  
Eine Kiste hatte sich bei den wilden Manövern des Falken losgerissen und geöffnet. Han wollte gerade damit anfangen, auf den verhassten Laderoboter zu schimpfen, als etwas seine Aufmerksamkeit völlig in Anspruch nahm. Der Inhalt der Kiste rutschte im Laderaum unkontrolliert hin und her, aber es war kein hochveredelter Stahl ... Was Solos Augen wahrnahmen waren Blaster ... jede Menge alte, schrottreife Blaster ... und es waren _imperiale_ Blaster!  
Das bedeutete ...  
Han knallte die Bodenplatte mit voller Wucht zu. Er hatte die Lippen zu einer dünnen Linie zusammengepresst und sein sonst immer etwas spöttisches Gesicht hatte sich verfinstert. Solo war ein gut aussehender Mann, aber jetzt glich er eher einem Racheengel. Er rannte ins Cockpit zurück.  
"Man hat uns reingelegt, Chewie!" schrie er aufgebracht. "In unserem Laderaum wimmelt es vor ausgedienten imperialen Blastern! Was um alles im Universum hat Dzajen damit bezwecken wollen?"  
Der Wookiee erwiderte nichts. Obwohl er ein kleines bisschen Schadenfreude nicht unterdrücken konnte. Hätte Han auf seine schlimmen Ahnungen etwas gegeben, dann würden sie sich jetzt nicht in diesem Schlamassel befinden.  
Solo schwang sich in den Pilotensessel und übernahm das Steuer wieder. "Eins schwöre ich dir, Chewie. Wenn wir hier lebend rauskommen, dann kann _jemand_ etwas erleben!"

Die Ties bedrängten den Falken schwer, und zu allem Überfluss hatten die Sternzerstörer bedenklich aufgeholt.  
Han flog verzweifelte Ausweichmanöver, schoss mal nach rechts, mal nach links und drehte Rollen. Seine Finger tanzten förmlich über die Steuerkontrollen und er zwang den Falken in eine unmöglich erscheinende Wendung.  
"Die Heckdeflektorschilde auf maximale Energie, Chewie!" schrie er verzweifelt. "Wenn wir die drei abhängen können, habe ich etwas Zeit um den Hyperraumkurs umzuprogrammieren! Wenn wir den Lichtsprung schaffen, können die uns mal alle ...!"  
Chewbacca bestätigte, und beschleunigte den Falken. Vor ihnen war der Weltraum erfreulich leer.  
Der Wookiee konzentrierte sich kurz auf die Steuerkonsole, als ein Alarm ertönte, der beiden Raumschiffinsassen durch Mark und Bein ging.

Chewbacca brüllte entsetzt, als er sah, was den Kollisionsalarm ausgelöst hatte.  
In einiger Entfernung war vor dem Falken ein Raumschiff aus dem Hyperraum gekommen. Aber was für eins!  
Han stürzte sich von der Computerkonsole in den Pilotensessel, warf einen hektischen Blick durch das Cockpitfenster und war für einen Moment regelrecht schockiert.  
"Du meine Güte, Chewie! Siehst du auch, was ich sehe? Kein Wunder, dass das Imperium den Schmuggel von jedwedem Stahl unter strenge Strafen gestellt hat!"  
Das, was Han Solo dermaßen aus der Fassung brachte, war ein Sternzerstörer gigantischen Ausmaßes. Er war fast grotesk groß und hatte eine erdrückende Majestät. Die tödliche, zynisch anmutende Eleganz eines weltenvernichtenden Raumschiffes! So ein Schiff hatte Han noch nicht gesehen.  
Er riss sich von dem überwältigenden Anblick los. Schlimmer konnte es gar nicht kommen. Sie wurden von drei Sternzerstörern und einem Dutzend Tie-Jägern bedrängt ... und dann _das_!

"Halt drauf zu, Chewie!"  
_Was?_  
Chewbacca fauchte empört und entgeistert. Er war von Han ja einiges gewöhnt, aber ein Selbstmordkommando übertraf alles bisher Dagewesene! Der Wookiee grollte laut.  
"Was heißt hier, es käme eine gewisse Panik auf? Lass die Imps doch panisch werden. Kann uns nur recht sein, meckerndes Fellknäuel!" raunzte Han seines Kumpel an, während er aus dem Pilotensessel sprang und erneut den Hyperantriebscomputer bearbeitete. "Na los, Chewie! Nun mach schon! Immer auf ihre Kommandobrücke zuhalten. Ich weiß, was ich tue!"  
Chewbacca gab resigniert auf. Han hatte beschlossen, ihn nicht verstehen zu wollen. Und wenn der Corellianer in so einer Entschlossenheitsphase steckte, war nichts mehr zu machen. Also beschleunigte Chewbacca den Falken und nahm zähneknirschend Kurs auf die gewaltige Brückensektion des überdimensionierten Sternzerstörers.

Derweil flogen drei Korvetten mit hoher Geschwindigkeit von Lurah fort. Ihre Befehlshaber hatten nur auf diesen Moment gewartet. Die Schiffe passierten die chaotische Szenerie unbehelligt und sprangen Sekunden später in den Hyperraum.

Auch woanders schrillten die Alarmsirenen.  
Leutnant Piett, mit der ehrenvollen Aufgabe betraut, über die Brücke der Executor zu wachen, wollte einen Moment seinen Augen nicht trauen, als er den winzigen corellianischen Frachter auf die Brückensektion zurasen sah. War der Pilot denn verrückt? Er hatte keinerlei Chancen, wenn es zum Zusammenstoß kam.  
Pietts Augen verengten sich sekundenlang zu schmalen Schlitzen. Vielleicht wollte der Pilot ja gar keine Chance haben! Was, wenn der kleine Frachter bis an die Einstiegsluke mit Sprengstoff gefüllt war?  
Das Imperium war nicht gerade beliebt, und in diesem Sektor schon gar nicht. Und es war kein Geheimnis, dass die Executor dem Lurah-Sektor einen Besuch abstatten wollte. Im Gegenteil: der Befehlshaber dieses gewaltigen Schiffes war in hochoffizieller Mission unterwegs!  
Piett schluckte nervös, als er an Darth Vader dachte. Was würde der Dunkle Lord dazu sagen, wenn die Executor Schaden nahm? Immerhin war die Möglichkeit eines Anschlags nicht völlig aus der Luft gegriffen. Ein paar selbstmörderische Rebellen gab es überall!  
Piett beschloss, es gar nicht erst zu einer Störung kommen zu lassen.  
"Brücken- und Bugdeflektoren auf Maximal!" bellte er. "Ionenkanonen auf Feuerbereitschaft! Sofortiger Abschuss bei Zielerfassung!"

Chewbacca brüllte seinen Partner erneut an.  
"Ja! Mir ist bewusst, dass die uns anpeilen, um uns den Garaus zu machen!"  
Han warf einen schnellen Blick auf die Navigationssensoren. Es würde wohl das einzige Mal sein, dass er sich freute zwischen drei Sternzerstörern und einem Monster von Sternzerstörer eingekeilt zu sein. Denn damit war der Falke wenigstens vor großen Geschützen sicher. Bis die schwerfälligen Schiffe sich aus der gegenseitigen Schusslinie gebracht hatten, war der Falke über alle Berge.  
Han hoffte inbrünstig, dass die Imperialen genug Skrupel besaßen, um nicht aufeinander zu schießen.  
"Chewie, beruhig dich. Wenn irgendeiner von denen auf uns schießt, dann sind nicht nur wir atomisiert, sondern die bekommen möglicherweise ebenfalls große Schwierigkeiten."  
Chewbacca brummte unglücklich und skeptisch.  
"Wenn der Riesenbrocken auf uns feuert, kann er eins der anderen Schiffe erheblich beschädigen und die drei anderen werden sich wohl kaum trauen zu feuern ... Wer schießt schon auf seinen Boss?"  
Chewbaccas fragende Miene hätte Han beinahe zum Lachen gebracht.  
"Na überleg doch. Ein Allerweltsimperialer wird doch nicht mit so einem Ding durchs Alls kutschiert ... Und nun gib noch ein bisschen mehr Schub!"  
Der Wookiee seufzte. Immerhin _klangen_ Hans Argumente recht überzeugend.

"Leutnant Piett! Wir können nicht feuern, Sir!" meldete sich der Offizier, der für die Buggeschütze verantwortlich war.  
Piett warf dem Mann einen wütenden Blick zu, aber er brauchte sich nicht erst die Mühe zu machen, den Kommandograbe zu betreten und sich das Taktikdisplay anzusehen. Ein Blick durch das Panoramafenster der Brücke reichte, um dem Kanonier Recht zu geben. Bei der Geschwindigkeit, die der Frachter immer noch entwickelte, war es mit einem Schuss wohlmöglich nicht getan. Und die anderen Schiffe lagen genau in der Schusslinie der Executor!  
Piett fluchte im Stillen. Die geballte Kraft des Imperiums stand sich selbst im Weg! Es war lachhaft.  
Leutnant Piett überlegte kurz, eine Staffel Ties ausschleusen zu lassen, verwarf den Gedanken aber sofort wieder. Es wäre vermutlich ohnehin nutzlos, wenn man den Erfolg – oder besser gesagt Misserfolg – der Tie-Jäger betrachtete, die den Frachter schon geraume Zeit verfolgten.  
Es war zu spät, noch irgendetwas zu tun ... also musste man die Dinge buchstäblich auf sich zukommen lassen!  
"Der Feuerbefehl ist aufgehoben", sagte Piett fest.  
"Jetzt werden wir sehen, wie gut die Schilde der Executor sind", fügte er so leise hinzu, dass es kein anderer hören konnte.  
Auf der Brücke herrschte Schweigen.

Han saß wieder vor der Computerkonsole für den Hyperantrieb. Das enervierende Schrillen des Kollisionsalarms schien noch lauter geworden zu sein, und machte Han fast verrückt. Solo spürte, wie kalte Finger über sein Rückgrat tanzten. Er pokerte hoch ... sehr hoch! Ein einziger Fehler, und Chewie und er waren Geschichte. Wenn sein Gefühl für den Falken und sein Instinkt, im geeigneten Augenblick das Richtige zu tun, ihn jetzt im Stich ließen, war alles aus.  
Ein grünes Licht an der Computerkonsole signalisierte, das der neue Kurs exakt berechnet war.  
Nicht einen Augenblick zu früh!  
"Den Hyperantrieb aktivieren, Chewie!" schrie Han mit sich überschlagender Stimme.  
Chewbacca ließ sich nicht lange bitten. Seine große Pranke schoss nach vorne und riss den Hebel, der den Antrieb aktivierte, zurück.  
Han raste in den Pilotensessel.  
Er und Chewie starrten gebannt nach draußen. Han glaubte, das verwunderte Gesicht eines Offiziers erkennen zu können, der aus dem riesigen Panoramafenster der Brücke nach draußen sah.  
Dann – endlich! – verschwamm dieses Gesicht, wurde der gewaltige Sternzerstörer undeutlich, zog sich in die Länge und verschwand.

Leutnant Piett, der aus einer morbiden Faszination heraus an das Panoramafenster getreten war, kniff in einer Schrecksekunde die Augen zu. Ein Lichtblitz drang noch durch seine geschlossenen Lider. Als er die Augen wieder öffnete, erwartete er, ein Trümmerfeld vor sich zu sehen; die Bruchstücke, in die der Frachter zwangsläufig zerborsten sein musste, als er mit dem Deflektorschild kollidierte.  
Leicht verwirrt bemerkte Piett nichts dergleichen.  
Behände kehrte er an den Kommandograben zurück. Die Offiziere waren schon wieder emsig damit beschäftigt, ihren Aufgaben nachzugehen ... so als sei der Zwischenfall vor ein paar Augenblicken überhaupt nicht passiert.  
Piett registrierte mit Stolz die Disziplin der Brückenbesatzung.  
Er wandte sich an einen jungen Mann, der die Uniform eines Fähnrichs trug. "Berichten Sie, Jernings!" befahl Piett.  
Jernings nickte. "Jawohl, Sir! Der corellianische Frachter unbekannter Herkunft ist im wirklich allerletzten Moment in den Hyperraum gesprungen. Es ging um wenige Meter."  
Piett schüttelte den Kopf. Entweder der Pilot war ein absoluter Könner oder ein Idiot mit unverschämtem Glück! Piett schwankte immer noch zwischen beiden Einschätzungen, als Jernings sich diskret räusperte. Piett sah seinen Untergebenen scharf an. "Wenn Sie etwas auf dem Herzen haben, dann heraus damit, Fähnrich!"  
"Nun, Sir. Wenn ich mir die Bemerkung gestatten darf ... Solche Piloten könnte das Imperium gebrauchen."  
Piett wollte zunächst grob antworten. Aber dann musste er schmunzeln. Jernings hatte recht.  
"Gehen Sie wieder an Ihre Arbeit, Fähnrich!" sagte Piett.  
Der Zwischenfall würde ins Logbuch eingetragen werden, als eine Eintragung unter vielen.  
Kurze Zeit später hatte Leutnant Piett ihn schon vergessen. Er konnte ja auch nicht ahnen, dass er dem "corellianischen Frachter unbekannter Herkunft" in ein paar Jahren wieder begegnen sollte ...

Als der Falke in den Hyperraum sprang, herrschte im Cockpit des kleinen Raumschiffs plötzlich gespenstische Stille.  
Der Kollisionsalarm hatte abrupt aufgehört zu schrillen und Han und Chewbacca hatte es förmlich die Sprache verschlagen.  
Der Wookiee regte sich als erster. Chewbacca würde es nie zugeben, aber er fühlte sich wie ein morsches Baumhaus auf Kashyyyk im Sturm; so sehr flatterten seine Nerven. Er warf Han einen Blick zu. Der Corellianer schluckte hart und setzte dann schnell sein typisches Grinsen auf.  
"Na, wer sagt's denn, Chewie! Wenn das kein rasanter Abgang war. Ich würde jetzt zu gern die Gesichter der Imps sehen! Sie sind bestimmt tödlich in ihrer Ehre gekränkt."  
Chewbacca brummte mäßig begeistert. Manchmal war es einfach nur anstrengend, der Partner eines gewissen Corellianers zu sein.

Han zog seinen Jackenkragen höher, um sich vor dem Wind zu schützen, der durch die Straßenschlucht fegte, in der er sich befand. Solo hasste das unberechenbare Wetter auf Coruscant. Er und Chewie hatten sich nach ihrem Abenteuer daran gemacht, die imperialen Blaster zu versilbern, die sie in ihrem Frachtraum mit sich herumgeschleppt hatten. Immerhin waren sie dadurch zu ein paar Kredits gekommen.  
Dann hatten sie sich auf den Weg nach Coruscant gemacht. Han wollte natürlich überprüfen, was mit der Anweisung, die Dzajen ihnen gegeben hatte, anzufangen war. Zu Hans Erstaunen war die Anweisung tatsächlich gültig. Er hatte die Daten in einem der öffentlichen Terminals abgefragt und verwundert registriert, dass sie korrekt waren.  
Auch Chewbacca war einigermaßen erstaunt, aber er sah sofort die praktische Seite: sie besaßen genug Kredits, um für eine Weile auskommen.  
Auch wenn es nicht die enorme Summe war, die Han sich erhofft hatte, als er den Auftrag annahm.  
Der Wookiee war also zufrieden, aber der Corellianer konnte nicht verwinden, dass man sie reingelegt hatte.  
Er wollte zunächst nach Raál zurückkehren, um Dzajen zur Rede zu stellen, überlegte es sich dann aber doch anders. Er hatte auf der Datenkarte, die ihm der Twi'lek gegeben hatte, eine Komm-Nummer gefunden. Diese Nummer rief er jetzt über einen öffentlichen Terminal an.

Es dauerte ein Weile bis sich ein Bild aufbaute. Han sah das Gesicht einer gutgelaunten Drew Dzajen.  
"Ah, Captain Solo", sagte sie und es klang nicht im Mindesten verlegen. "Ich fragte mich schon, wann ich endlich von Ihnen hören würde!"  
Han schnaubte und schrie: "Lassen Sie die Heuchelei! Ich will eine Erklärung. Wir hatten keinen Stahl dabei, sondern alte imperiale Blaster. Die Imps wussten von unserer Identität und hätten uns beinahe geschnappt. Es stand auf Messers Schneide, Lady!"  
Drew Dzajen ließ Hans Zorn an sich abperlen. "Ich verstehe Ihre Wut, Captain Solo. Aber es gibt nun einmal Zeiten, in denen Rücksichtnahme auf einzelne nicht zählt." Bevor Han eine empörte Erwiderung aussprechen konnte, fuhr Dzajen fort: "Wie Sie sich vielleicht schon gedacht haben, gehöre ich der Rebellion an. Ich bin eine ehrliche Geschäftsfrau, aber ich führe ein Doppelleben. Mein Herz gehört den Rebellen. Sie mit den alten Waffen nach Lurah zu schicken, Solo, war ein Ablenkungsmanöver. Unsere Verbündeten auf Lurah mussten den Planeten unbedingt verlassen, aber da das Imperium dort so zahlreich stationiert ist, war das einfach nicht möglich. Die Schiffe mussten illegal starten und ausgerechnet auf ihrer Flugroute waren drei Sternzerstörer schon Wochen lang positioniert. Wir hatten die verlässliche Information, dass ein hochrangiger Imperialer Lurah aufsuchen wollte. Das hätte ein Entkommen noch schwieriger gemacht."  
"Ja", warf Han ein. "Nur leider musste sich dieser Imperiale ausgerechnet die Zeit aussuchen, als Chewie und ich ohnehin schon in der Patsche saßen!"

Dzajen quittierte den Einwurf mit einem kurzen Nicken, dann sagte sie: "Unsere Einheit auf Lurah wurde über Ihr Kommen informiert und gebeten, sich bereit zu halten. Ich habe Ihre ID-Codes so manipuliert, dass die Imperialen bei der routinemäßigen Überprüfung hellhörig werden mussten. Und da ich mir dachte, dass Sie nicht im Traum daran denken würden, sich den Imps zu ergeben, kam der Stein ins Rollen."  
Han grinste gequält. "Vielen Dank auch!" sagte er ätzend. "Aber warum haben Sie uns nicht einfach leere Kisten mitgegeben, wenn sie sowieso keinen anderen Sinn hatten, als uns zu täuschen?"  
Dzajen sah jetzt doch ein wenig schuldbewusst aus. "Nun, wir mussten die Blaster schnell aus unseren Lagerhallen loswerden. Nachdem alles Verwertbare entfernt wurde, waren die Dinger nur noch Schrott. Verräterischer Schrott, wie Sie zugeben müssen. Aber Sie haben unter Garantie eine lukrative Verwendung dafür gefunden ... mit Ihren Beziehungen!"  
Han grunzte einen unverständlichen Kommentar.  
Plötzlich lächelte Dzajen. Sie zwinkerte Solo zu. "Seien Sie ehrlich, Captain Solo. Irgendwie hat der Auftrag Ihnen auch so etwas wie Spaß bereitet. Männer wie Sie suchen doch ständig nach neuen Herausforderungen. Und schließlich haben Sie und Ihr Partner eine Menge Geld verdient, oder?"

Han war einige Sekunden sprachlos und diese Zeit nutzte Drew Dzajen, um die Komm-Verbindung zu unterbrechen. Ihr Bild flackerte kurz und verschwand.  
Han Solo starrte auf den dunklen Bildschirm der Kommunikationseinheit. Mechanisch schaltete er den Terminal ab. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er Dzajens letzte Äußerung als zynischen Rebellenabschiedsgruß oder als ehrlich gemeinte Anerkennung verstehen sollte.  
Immerhin hatten Chewie und er Leib und Leben eingesetzt. Dass sie lediglich Schachfiguren in einem gigantischen Spiel gewesen waren, dessen Kontrahenten nicht ungleicher sein konnten, machte die Sache nicht unbedingt erträglicher. Zugegeben, die Rebellen hatten einen kleinen Sieg errungen, indem sie das Imperium an der Nase herumgeführt hatten ... Aber mit welchen Mitteln? Han behauptete von sich zwar nicht, immer fair zu handeln, aber er hatte nie wissentlich Andere benutzt und ahnungslos in eine möglicherweise tödliche Situation geschickt.  
Die Rebellion hatte bei Han Solo noch nie Pluspunkte, jetzt hatte sie kräftig Minuspunkte gesammelt.  
Han schwor sich, in Zukunft jeden Auftrag dreimal auf seine wahren Begebenheiten zu hinterfragen, um nicht noch einmal ein böse Überraschung zu erleben.

Der Corellianer kehrte dem Kommunikationsterminal den Rücken, drängte sich zwischen den zahlreichen Passanten hindurch, die die Gehwege bevölkerten und schlug den Weg zu den Dockbuchten ein.  
Chewbacca erwartete ihn am Falken. Wookiees hatten eine unnachahmliche Art, ihren eigentlich wenig ausdrucksfähigen Gesichtern ein sehenswertes Mienenspiel zu geben. Chewbaccas Gesicht war ein einziges Fragezeichen. Also schilderte Han seinem Partner das kurze Gespräch mit Dzajen.  
Als er geendet hatte, lachte Chewbacca leise.  
"Sag es nicht, Chewie!" murrte Han. "Ich weiß, dass ich mich in dieser Sache nicht gerade als urteilsfähig erwiesen habe. In Zukunft werde ich besser auf deine schlechten Gefühle hören ... Und in Zukunft werden wir uns so weit von den Rebellen entfernt halten wie möglich!"  
Dem stimmte Chewbacca mit Freude zu.

Dairyû 12/99 Überarbeitet 7/2005


End file.
